


Alexander the First.

by CherryVampire



Series: Prince Alexander of Idris. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec protection squad, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Because my boy deserves nice things, Crown prince Alec, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, I Blame Tumblr, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, Idris (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, Lightwood royal family, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Sibling Alec Lightwood, Prince Alec Lightwood, Quarantine writing challenge, Royal Alec Lightwood, Sibling Love, The Modern royal AU that no one wants, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: May the Angel be praised, because today Idris has a new king! ... May the Angel be praised ... because King Alexander has arrived...or in which Alec is the Crown Prince of Idris and this is his coronation ceremony.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland
Series: Prince Alexander of Idris. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Alexander the First.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. This is my first work in the Shadowhunters fandom... I am, actually, no strange to this fandom, I've been here since the movie was out, a little bit before but for some reason, I stopped reading about them, until a few weeks ago when I decided to binge-watch the shadowhunters Netflix series and I got completely in love with the characters all over again.
> 
> So, since then, I decided to put my English writing skills to work and here I am. Like always, and I'm telling you this so just for you to know it, I'm Mexican, so like always, I wrote this in Spanish because I felt it just too plain starting it in English, and then I translate it to English with my good friend: The Google translator, my knowledge in English writing and my savior Grammarly.
> 
> So, enjoy it!

**SOUNDTRACK: IMPOSSIBLE – TWO STEPS FROM HELL.**

The sun rays filtered through the window, making the place they touched a little warmer. One of them, daring, perched on the gold frame of that huge mirror in front of him.

Dark hair, not a single strand out of place.

Pale skin, perfumed with one of the many expensive perfumes that her beloved younger sister had given him and that he hardly ever used.

Hazel eyes, which traced the embroidered patterns on that fabric so familiar, yet so unknown.

One of his hands rested on the lapels of that military suit; Hundreds of tiny pearls and crystals had been embroidered in intricate spirals and patterns on the ivory fabric.

His eyes closed for a moment. Taking a deep breath, slowly, as if that simple action could calm his always agitated nerves.

The balcony doors opened abruptly, making him jump, the bow and arrow materializing in his hands without even noticing. He let out the air he didn't know he had been holding.

It was nobody. Simply the wind, overcoming the locks on those ancient doors.

The bow disappeared and he walked to the doors, delicately running his hands through the gold accents before taking the handles and closing them again. Still on his back, he heard someone knock on the door, two quick taps ...

He knew who it was before the door even opened ...

\- _Wow._ \- exclaimed Isabelle, his younger sister; dressed in Idris's signature ball gown. The leaves embroidered in gold thread on the sleeves and chest of the black dress highlighted her smooth and young olive-toned skin.

He smiled slightly as he observed the fine golden headband over his sister's long dark hair, reminding him of the social position the Lightwoods found themselves in.

Isabelle moved a little closer, taking a moment to admire her older brother. From where he stood, the small stones embroidered on the ivory suit sparkled under the rays of light streaming through the curtains on the window to his left; Ivory dress pants and black boots finished the outfit… _one fit for a king._

\- Could you stop looking at me like that? -

Isabelle laughed out loud.

\- Everyone is going to look at you today, Alec. -

Alec rolled his eyes, snorting slightly as his hands tried to fix the suit, it was just a nervous move because the garment had been tailored, to ensure nothing was out of place.

\- Mother has sent me to tell you that the ceremony will start soon and you must go down now. -

\- I can't breathe. - Alec exclaimed, pulling at the neck of the suit insistently.

\- Of course you can ... - Isabelle smiled calmly, approaching him and stroking his cheek with affection.

Alec closed his eyes for a moment and sighed one last time before opening them again. He moved his shoulders and neck, feeling the classic and pleasant creak of his vertebrae.

\- Let's go then… -

Isabelle smiled and turned around, leaving the room quickly. Once he stepped out of the room, each of the guards at the Castle of Alicante straightened up, each taking a firm pose with each step he took down that long hallway.

Jonathan, his _parabatai_ , his brother, gave him a half-smile from his place on the other side of the stairs, standing in that firm pose of the soldier whom he was, right next to Isabelle, both looking spectacular with the same embroidery glowing in the light.

Everything became real when he went down those long stairs, each one of the castle's servants lined up next to the gala carpet that had been unfolded on the ground, making a slight bow to the prince who that same day, stopped being it.

The path to the East Wing, where the ceremony would take place, was long, but for Alec, it was simply a matter of seconds.

\- _When you order, your highness ..._ \- one of the guards murmured, taking the handle of the huge wooden doors, behind which were all the guests invited to the coronation ceremony for Prince Alexander Lightwood.

Alec adopted the stoic pose and expression that characterized him and after sighing one last time… he nodded.

_The doors ... finally opened ..._

_All the guests rose._

* * *

_May the sacred blood of the Angel run eternally through your veins ..._

The voice of one of the silent brothers, in charge of officiating this ceremony, echoed inside the heads of all those present as he took an object from the hands of another brother.

Alec looked at him, his expression serious, from his place sitting on that enormous throne of solid gold, while the brother recited those words that himself had practiced so much in his mind.

_May the heavenly fire burn eternally within yourself..._

The brother, who he recognized as Brother Enoch, handed him the Mortal Cup, which he took with his left hand.

_May the Angel bless you with strength and conviction, so that your enemies bow before you ..._

Everyone inside the room took a deep breath, watching as the Soul-Sword was presented before him ...

He was ready for the pain of wielding her ... _which never came._

_May the Angel bless you with wisdom to rule your people ..._

And he saw it ... _the imperial crown_ ...

Made of pure gold by the Iron Sisters, each Fleur de Lis decorated with diamonds, making it shine under the rays of the sun sneaking through the windows.

He closed his eyes and waited ... this was, after all ... _his destiny_ ... because he was a Lightwood, an heir from a long and ancient dynasty of nobility.

The brother placed the crown on his head, resting it heavily on top of his head ... _it was done ..._

He opened his eyes, his parents standing firmly on one of the front rows, even after all they'd been through, they still stood firm and proud. His siblings, Isabelle and Jonathan, part of the court of honor stood tall just behind him. Everyone looked at him, some with a proud look, a few others with jealousy and mistrust ...

He was just twenty-four years old after all ...

_May the Angel be praised ... because today Idris has a new king ..._

Alec rose, the Mortal Cup held in one of his hands, while the Soul-sword shone in his right hand ... the heavy crown sitting on his dark brown hair.

The guests rose, in a way of showing some kind of respect, even if they didn't feel it.

_May the Angel be praised ... because King Alexander has arrived ..._

He clenched his jaw and raised his chin. _It was done_ ... he was no longer Alexander Gideon Lightwood ...

_People of Idris ... Behold your new king ..._

His breathing caught a little ... everyone knelt in front of him ... even his brothers ... _even his parents_ _..._

He was no longer a talented and lucky Shadowhunter ...

_Alexander the First ..._

Brother Enoch's words echoed within everyone's minds.

And then ... _It became real_ ... the Royal Rune burning as it was marked in an intricate design that would be engraved on the skin of his neck forever ...

The Soul-sword shining with power on the palm of its new owner ...

He was no longer a mere Shadowhunter ... he was now ... _a king._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. First of all, THANK YOU for staying 'till the end.
> 
> Now, I'm just really thankful that you decide to finish reading this short and kinda crazy story about my boy Alexander Lightwood. Like you just read, in this first work of a new series that I'm working on it, Alexander is the crown prince of Idris; for a little bit of background, set in a modern era, the Lightwoods are the Royal Family of Alicante, and after a few incidents, Alec became the only heir to the throne. 
> 
> So for this new series, I'm going to be posting stories about how Alec has to manage his duty as Head of the New York Insitute as well as his duty as the King of Idris. So walk with me and Alec on his journey across the Shadow World and the Royal one.
> 
> I hope you like it and as always, Kudos and comments are very much welcome. 
> 
> Twitter @candykyush | Tumblr @jewerlnicorn


End file.
